WALL - YoonMin
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Zyan suka dinding. Zyan juga suka YoonMin, apalagi yang uke Jimin... Haha :v
1. Chapter 1 - Jealous

"Hyung banguuuuuun!"

"Sudah pagiii..."

"Kalau tidak, aku akan memukulmu!"

"Hyung!"

"Yoongi Hyung!"

"Ya ya ya... Hyung bangun." Yoongi membuka kelopak matanya malas. Ditatapnya sang adik yang menindih perutnya itu, Jimin sudah memakai seragamnya meskipun tanpa dasi.

"Hyung kenapa bangunnya siang?" Tanya Jimin dengan rasa penasaran yang kentara. Tidak biasanya Yoongi bangun kesiangan, padahal Hyungnya itu orang kedua yang bangun pagi dirumah ini loh. Meskipun dia memang doyan tidur sebenarnya. Tapi Yoongi masih dapat mengatur waktu.

"Hyung mengerjakan PR Matematika tadi malam. Dan soalnya ada 50." Ringis Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya yang kuyu.

Jimin menunduk ke arah Yoongi tanpa diketahui oleh Hyungnya. Lalu Namja yang lebih muda itu mengecup bibir yang lebih tua sambil berujar riang, "Kalau begitu semangat Hyung!" Mata sipitnya membentuk garis kala ia tersenyum, semburat pun kemerahan memenuhi pipi tembamnya.

Dan Yoongi hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah menjijikan seperti itu Kuda..."

"Ayoolaaahhhh... Hyung kali ini saja."

"Ck, kali ini saja? Padahal hampir setiap hari kau meminta jatah. Bahkan kau tidak membayarku."

"Aaaa~ Hyuuuunggg... Baiklah aku akan membayarmu nanti. Aku janji akan bergerak cepat."

"Haahhh... Baiklah ayo ke kelas. Berdoa saja, jika disana masih sepi. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika saja kita tertangkap basah."

"Ayooo~"

.

.

.

.

.  
"Gomawoo Hyung..."

"Hn. Kau yakin tadi tidak ada yang melihat?"

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang melihat, jangan khawatir Kita tidak akan dikeluarkan..."

"Hhh... baiklah. Kuharap memang seperti itu." gerutu Yoongi memandang membunuh pada Hoseok yang cengengesan disana, "Asal kau tau saja. Aku sudah mengerjakan ini sampai larut malam... Jika saja kau tertangkap menyontek PRku maka kita tidak akan mendapat nilai dikelasnya. Dan terpaksa harus keluar setiap pelajaran si Choi itu." Cerocos Yoongi mengambil alih buku tugasnya itu. Jika saja Hoseok bukan sahabatnya, sudah dipastikan kepala Namja itu terlepas dari lehernya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menyalinnya dengan cepat. Dan nanti aku akan mentraktirmu." Rayu Hoseok membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Yoongi menyeringai, "Jimin sudah tidak terlalu pasif lagi. Bahkan tadi pagi dia menciumku duluan." Hoseok membola, "W-What?"

Yoongi Death-glare, "Why?"

"Ah, Ani Hyung. Aku hanya terkejut saja, Jimin yang seperti ituu..."

Dibayangan Hoseok, Jimin berjalan sambil melompat-lompat riang layaknya anak perempuan dengan senyum polos dibibirnya dan menyenandungkan Lalala~ dengan imutnya.

"...Berani melakukan itu."

"Kau berlebihan Kuda."

Hoseok tampak memprotes, "Yaa! Bukannya aku berlebihan atau apa. Tapi aku pikir kau memberi pengaruh buruk pada adik kecilmu itu." Hoseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Yoongi dingin.

"Ke kelas Jimin-Aw!" Pekik Hoseok kala kakinya mendapat hadiah berupa injakan dari Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jimin hah!?" Yoongi semakin menekan kakinya dengan sadis. Tak peduli jika nantinya sepatunya akan jebol. Ia penasaran saja, apa yang membuat Kuda dihadapannya ini begitu rajin ke kelas Jimin akhir-akhir ini.

"S-Sakiiittt Hyuuung!" Teriak Hoseok berusaha menyelamatkan kakinya. "Lepaskan dulu baru aku bicara!"

Yoongi menarik kembali kakinya lalu berdehem sebentar, ia menatap tajam Hoseok. Butuh penjelasan.

"Dasar pencemburu, heran kenapa Jimin mau menerimamu." gerutu Hoseok saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi.

"Aku benar-benar akan mencincangmu Jung!" Desis Yoongi layaknya psychopath gila.

"Diamlah... aku akan bercerita." Hoseok kembali duduk. Sesama Seme mereka dapat mengerti hati masing-masing, ini seperti rapat. "Kau kenal Jeon Jungkook..."

"Anak kelebihan gigi itu?" Ceplos Yoongi pedas. Tentu ia kenal, anak bergigi kelinci itu selalu mengikuti Jiminnya semenjak bocah itu masih menjadi murid pindahan disini.

Hoseok terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, "Huahahahahaha... Anak kelebihan gigi..."

"Lanjutkan..."

"Anak itu menyukai Jiminmu. Tapi Jimin tidak menyukainya, ia selalu menolak ajakan kencan bocah itu. Tapi semakin ditolak bocah itu semakin gencar mendekatinya. Dan semenjak itulah Jimin selalu curhat padaku..." jelas Hoseok tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi.

Ketua klub basket itu menggeram, "Kenapa Jimin tidak memberitahukanya padaku?"

"Mungkin karena Jimin takut kau akan membunuh bocah itu, Min." Ujar Hoseok selepasnya pergi menuju kelas Jimin.

.

.

.

.  
Yoongi masuk kedalam kelas Jimin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mesra yang dilayangkan siswi-siswi yang ada disana.

Salah satu siswa yang Yoongi kenal sebagai Hoobaenya dalam ekskul basket tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, "Sunbae mencari Jimin?"

Yoongi mengangguk seadanya.

"Dia sedang ke kantor guru mengantarkan kertas ulangan anak-anak." Jelas Siswa itu ketika mendapati raut tak sabaran Yoongi.

Yoongi menepuk pundak Siswa itu setelah bergumam Thanks' pelan.

Kali ini dia memutar arah. Menuju kantor guru, katakanlah dia gila. Ya... karena adik tirinya.

Saking gilanya, dia mungkin berani bercinta dengan Jimin dihadapan para guru sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ah, Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Park Jimin-ssi." Ucap guru matematika itu kala Jimin meletakkan tumpukan ulangan murid-muridnya.

"Ne." Dengan sopan Jimin pun undur diri.

Setelah keluar dari kantor guru Jimin meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menguap imut tanpa menyadari sesosok mayat hidup mendekatinya.

"Jimin..."

Jimin tersentak saat suara dingin itu memanggilnya. "Yoongi Hyung... Ada apa?"

"Kita perlu bicara..." Tangan Hyungnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Jimin lalu menariknya menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Yoongi mendorong Jimin ke dinding lalu memerangkapnya diantara kedua lengannya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi langsung to the point.

Mata Jimin melebar, bagaimana Yoongi Hyung tau?

Hoseok Hyung!

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jimin, memberikan kecupan lembut pada cuping telinga itu dengan bibir tipisnya. "Kau membuatku cemburu sayang..." bisiknya dengan suara dalam yang serak. Jimin bergidik saat bibir itu berbuat lebih, melumat telinganya dengan penuh hasrat.

Wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus, terasa panas. Ia mendorong dada Yoongi menjauh, "H-Hyuunggh... i-ini eunghh... disekolaahhhh... jebal..." sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengeluarkan suara yang makin membuat Yoongi terbakar. Tapi sepertinya ia gagal.

Kaki kanan Yoongi berada diantara kedua kaki Jimin. Membuat Jimin tidak bisa kemana-mana. Bibir itu menelusur ke arah pipinya sebelum mendarat diatas bibir bervolume Jimin, melumat lembut bibir sang adik tiri. Menghancurkan dinding bernama 'persaudaraan' yang menghalangi hubungan kasih mereka.

Jimin berharap bel masuk segera berdering. Ia tidak mau Yoongi sampai menggaulinya disekolahan.

Ia belum siap keperjakaannya diambil!

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin dengan tegas mengatakan pada Jungkook jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima bocah tampan itu. Dengan alasan klise; Kau terlalu muda untukku.

Jungkook teramat sangat kecewa, tapi ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sedikit tersenyum kala Jimin menawarinya untuk memulai pertemanan kembali.

Jimin melangkah menuju kantin, disana sang sahabat, Taehyung, menunggunya dengan wajah aliennya.

Jimin menarik kursi dan duduk disampingnya, "Maaf lama..."

Taehyung menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Jimin. "Aku kelaparan... Kau saja yang memesan." Dengan manja ia berujar pada Jimin. Membuat empu yang disenderi mendesah. "Heuh... pasti minta traktiran."

Cengiran Taehyung membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Kau memang mengerti aku!" Namja aneh itu mencium pipi Jimin sekilas sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

Jimin yang polos pun tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Ah, Jimin baru saja kau menyelesaikan masalahmu. Dan sekarang kau membuat masalah baru lagi.

Tidak taukah kau jika Yoongi Hyung tersayangmu itu tidak pernah absen memataimu hm?

Dan kini Sang Ketua basket itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan dengan wajah datarnya ke bangku yang ditempati Jimin dan Taehyung.

Yoongi menarik paksa tubuh adik angkatnya dari Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung pun terjungkang dengan tidak elitnya. "Yaa!"

Mereka menjauh dari keramaian kantin dan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. "H-Hyung, ada apa?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, akan tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat keras. Mereka sudah menjauh dari area sekolah dan sampai ditempat parkir. Yoongi mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu mendorong masuk Jimin ke dalam sana.

Namja bermarga Min itu kini duduk dikursi kemudi. Ia tidak peduli meski mereka telah membolos pelajaran, toh mereka sama-sama pintar.

Mobil dinyalakan lalu akhirnya mulai berjalan. Jimin menatap takut kepada Hyungnya, selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya, ya pengecualian untuk perkataannya.

"H-Hyung... Apa salahku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jimin dikejutkan dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Hyung!" Pekik Jimin sambil memegangi lengan Yoongi.

"Pelan-pelan Hyung..."

"Jangan ditabraak!"

"Hyung!"

"Kucing tadi bisa mati!"

"Diamlah Jimin." Gumam Yoongi membuat Jimin bungkam. Dia kini lebih memilih memperhatikan jalan, sepertinya sudah tidak ada bangunan lagi didaerah sini.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kau akan kehilangan keperjakaanmu."

"E-Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh... Hyunghhhiehh..."

Pinggul Yoongi bergerak dengan sadis dengan tangannya yang memegangi pinggul Jimin. Miliknya yang besar dan panjang masih tertanam didalam lubang berkedut Jimin.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Eunghhhhh!"

"Kau sempit Jim-ah!"

Yoongi mencium lembut bibir Jimin yang sudah membengkak. Jimin ingin menolak, tapi sodokan kasar Yoongi seolah telah membutakan akal sehatnya.

Yoongi sendiri sudah tidak peduli apapun kecuali lubang Jimin yang hangat dan sempit itu. Kulit mereka bersentuhan, memberikan kenyamanan bagi masing-masing pihak. Suara gerimis hujan yang entah sejak kapan turun itu terdengar dari dalam.

Meskipun cuaca dingin diluar, tapi suasana didalam kamar ini sudah cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Yoongi tampak akan mencapai puncaknya, terbukti dengan gerakannya yang semakin tidak manusiawi. Semakin dalam dan Keras, brutal. Bibir Jimin terbuka sedikit. Menyuarakan erangan antara nikmat dan kesakitan, membuat Sang Hyung semakin terbakar karena ulahnya.

"AHH... HYUNGGGHH!"

"Jiminn!"

Cairan itu masuk memenuhi lubang Jimin. Kedua orang itu tampak kelelahan, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Yoongi mencabut miliknya dari hole Jimin, menimbulkan pekikan manis dari adik kesayangannya itu. Tubuh telanjang Jimin menggoda hasrat Yoongi untuk kembali menggaulinya, tapi Yoongi tak tega melihat raut lelah Adiknya.

Tubuh mereka lengket karena keringat, Ia tak peduli lalu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut dikening sang adik. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung. Kau milikku mengerti?" Suara serak Yoongi yang berat terdengar didekat telinga sensitif Jimin. Membuat si mungil gemetar karena kegelian.

"Ne Hyung." Jawabnya menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan posesif Yoongi.

"Anak pintar..." gumam Yoongi menaruh dagunya pada kepala Jimin. Lalu mengelus surai lembut adiknya yang menguarkan aroma melon menggoda.

Ah, dia terlihat seperti pedofil sekarang.

Siapa peduli?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Entah apa yang halus Zyan katakan. :v**


	2. Chapter 2 - Come Here

Setelah kejadian dimana Yoongi merenggut keperjakaan Jimin. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat, sering tidur bersama, dan melakukan hal-hal romantis layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

Kadang ia akan mengumpat saat fakta jika Jimin adalah adik angkatnya seakan menampar dirinya. Tapi tidak masalah kan?  
Toh, dia hanya adik angkat dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Dan sepertinya ia bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya dapat menerima hubungan mereka.

Karena sebenarnya dari awal.

Mereka itu dijodohkan.

Suara rintik Hujan membuat lamunan Namja yang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya buyar. Ia segera masuk ke dalam, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Tangannya yang berbalut kulit pucat meraih sebuah ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas nakas tempat tidur.

Angin yang berhembus dingin lewat ventilasi udara membuatnya agak bergidik. Ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya setelah membuat panggilan dengan salah satu kontak.

"Jimin disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?!"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Ya... Bisa bantu aku? Datanglah ke kamarku." Suara seraknya menjawab dengan seringai kecil mendengar Jimin memekik dari sana.

"Yoongi Hyung! Kau ganti nomor?" Suara Jimin terdengar seperti lonceng dalam gendang telinga Yoongi.

"Hn." Yoongi bergumam ambigu dan merebahkan diri pada ranjang kingsize miliknya. "Cepatlah datang ke kamarku sebelum aku datang kesana dan menyapa hole sempitmu."

Dapat dibayangkan olehnya Jimin yang memerah menggemaskan. Ia tertawa tanpa suara memikirkannya.

"Y-Ya! Dasar mesum! Lagipula kau itu kurang kerjaan sekali sih Hyung sampai-sampai menelponku..."

Alis Yoongi terangkat.

 ** _Duk... Duk... Dukk..._**

"Kamarku kan ada disamping kamarmu!" Yoongi melirik sekilas dinding yang ia yakini diketuk-ketuk Jimin. Matanya terpejam malas, ia pun berujar.

"Hn. Lima..."

"Baiklah aku datang aku datang."

"Empat..."

"Hyung berhenti menghitung!"

"Tiga..."

"Ah, sial Hyung! Aku sedang berganti baju! Hitung ulang!"

"Dua..."

"Hyungieee..."

"Satu..."

"Aku kesana..."

 ** _BRAKK!_**

Yoongi membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap wajah manis yang kesal itu, seringai melengkung sadis, "Kau terlambat..." bisiknya pada ponsel.

Jimin merengut dirangka pintu. "Kakek tua menyebalkan." Pipinya menggembung kesal, Jika ditanya apa yang sangat ingin Jimin lakukan saat ini? Pasti dia menjawab.

"Aku ingin mencincangmu Hyung."

"Cincang saja. Membunuh semut saja kau langsung menangis." Ejek Yoongi mendekatinya. Ponsel ia selipkan ke dalam saku jeans yang dikenakannya. Ia masih melangkah maju.

"Kau bukan semut. Aku tidak akan menangis jika membunuhmu." Mata Jimin menyipit dengan aura permusuhan yang bagi seorang Min Yoongi sangat menggairahkan.

"Kau itu yaa..." Yoongi memeluk pinggang Jimin. Kepalanya bersembunyi diantara perpotongan leher Namja bermarga Park itu, mengendusi dengan antusias aroma vanilla menggoda yang menguar dari sana.

"Apa hitunganku tadi terlalu cepat hn?" Suara seraknya terendam, membuat Jimin kegelian dibuatnya.

"Sampai-sampai kau lupa membenarkan resleting celanamu..."

Jimin berkedip-kedip perlahan. Ia tidak peduli pada bibir nakal yang menempel mulai bergerak di leher putihnya. "Ngomong-ngomong warna biru muda cocok untukmu. Terlihat Cute dan lezat."

Kedip

Kedip

Jimin terbelalak. "Yaa!" Jeritnya menahan malu. Berarti Yoongi melihatnya. Tangan mungilnya mendorong dada Yoongi menjauh, membuat sang Dominan berdecak pelan karena kegiatannya diganggu.

Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Pipi chubbynya terasa panas, Jimin berbalik memunggungi Yoongi. Ia menunduk, benar saja resleting itu belum mencapai tempatnya. Lalu dengan malu yang tidak bisa ditahan Jimjn mencoba membenarkan resleting celananya.

Sulit, macet dijalan. Tangan Jimin bergetar, gugup karena ia sadar seseorang dibelakang menatap intens dirinya.

Ia tersentak kaget kala punggung mungilnya bertabrakan dengam sesuatu. Itu dada Yoongi!

Jimin menutup matanya dengan keras.

Tangan Yoongi merayap diatas punggung tangannya. Menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu dari sana, "Bukan begitu caranya, Dear..."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, suara Yoongi terdengar tersengal. Dan jika ia tidak salah, seperti menahan hasrat. Gairah.

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kau akan gagal." Bisikan Yoongi membuat akal sehat Jimin terbang entah kemana. Sesuatu yang basah bergerak ditelinga belakangnya. Kemudian lumatan pelan pun terasa.

"Ugh..."

Tubuh Yoongi makin menempel. Lidahnya bermain diarea sensitive Jimin, telinga Namja mungil itu memerah sama seperti Wajahnya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak dibawah, resletingnya naik. Itu tangan Yoongi, "Begini kan yang kau inginkan?"

Jimin menelan ludah dan mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Tapi..."

 _ **Sreeettt..**_

 _ **Syuuuuutttt...**_

"Hyung!"

Yoongi berjongkok dibawahnya setelah ikut menarik turun celana Jimin lalu melepasnya. Ia mencium kedua belah bongkahan kenyal Jimin yang masih berbalut kain segitiga biru itu. Jimin menggeliat. "...ini yang ku inginkan."

Tangan Yoongi mengelus kedua kaki Jimin yang lemas bergetar lembut. Naik ke atas dan semakin ke atas, hingga mencapai paha dalam Jimin.

Yoongi berdiri. Kembali memeluk Jimin, tangannya menutup Pintu berwarna putih itu sebelum akhirnya menguncinya.

"Aku membutuhkan holemu Honey..."

Kedua tangan Hyungnya menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos hijau yang dikenakannya. Jimin menahan nafas, tangannya mencoba menahan kedua tangan Yoongi.

"H-Hyung... J-Jangan... Eunghh.." Jimin sedikit memberontak.

Dan sebelum dirinya sempat berkedip, Yoongi sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke pintu. Wajah Namja itu mengeras. "Kenapa menolakku Jim?!" Nada suaranya meninggi marah.

Jimin takut jika Hyungnya salah sangka, ia memeluk leher Yoongi. "B-Bukannya begitu Hyung.." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dibalik leher pucat Yoongi. "Yang kemarin saja masih sakit Hyung..." bisiknya sedikit manja.

Tubuh Namja yang lebih tua bergetar, tergelak mendengar ucapan malu-malu sang adik. Salahnya juga sih kemarin meminta 6 ronde bagi Jimin yang termasuk pemula.

Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin agar mengalungi pinggangnya. Yang lebih mungil bergidik saat angin menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya yang saat ini terekspos. "Dingiiinn~"

"Dingin? Temani aku tidur." Yoongi melangkah ke ranjang dengan Jimin yang masih digendongnya.

Dan hari itu, kedua pasangan manis ini menghancurkan dinding sekali lagi dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Yoongi mengecup bibir mungil Jimin lalu memberikan lumatan lembut beberapa saat. "Lain kali kau harus membayarnya dengan 10 ronde Chim."

"Hyung mesum. Diam dan tidur."

"Baik sayang..."

.  
.

 **THE END**

 **ini udah di benerin...  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cousin

Suara erangan itu terdengar. Dari arah kamar Si sulung Yoongi.

"Eungh... Hyungh..."

Tangan itu semakin bergerak cepat diantara apitan pipi bokongnya. Darah Jimin berdesir kala jemari panjang itu berhasil menekan titik prostatnya. Tangan mungil Jimin hanya bisa terkepal lemah didinding.

Padahal niatnya hanya untuk membangunkan sang Hyung tercinta, dan yang didapat adalah sapaan tangan Yoongi pada hole miliknya. Bibir Jimin mengeluarkan lenguhan polos dan gumaman-gumaman kacau karena benda yang bermain dengan hole-nya itu. Pakaiannya sudah kocar-kacir diatas lantai karena lucutan beringas sang Hyung. Tubuh mulusnya telanjang bulat dengan sebuah lubang yang minta dipuaskan.

Tubuhnya melengkung saat satu jari kembali dimasukkan Yoongi. Tawa serak yang terdengar penuh nafsu itu mendengung dibelakang telinganya. Gerakkan semakin beringas, Jimin meringis dengan mata sayu.

"H-Hyuung.. Ugh, Eomma-ah! Eomma menunggu Hyuungggg... Ahhh..." Jimin terlonjak saat sapuan tangan pucat itu terasa menyelimuti adiknya yang sudah berdiri. Rona diwajahnya menjadi merah pekat menahan sensasi aneh yang kini didapatnya.

"Sebentar saja Jimin... Kau terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan." Gumam Yoongi tidak terlalu jelas. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan segera saja membebaskan miliknya yang telah menegang menginginkan kehangatan hole si manis yang terus mengerang itu. Yoongi menarik jarinya yang basah keluar.

Jimin membola merasakan benda tumpul yang mencoba masuk kedalam holenya. Ia berejakulasi dengan tubuh lemas, selang beberapa saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memenuhi dirinya. Menekan dengan santai titik kenikmatannya. "Ahhhh... Hyung! Hyuuung..."

Tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak saat tiba-tiba Yoongi menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk dalam holenya.

Pinggang Jimin dilingkupi kedua tangan Yoongi disekitar sisinya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya yang makin menungging ke belakang itu. Bibir dingin terasa melumat liar sekitar leher jenjangnya. "Hyaaahhhh... Hyuunggiehhh..."

Kasar, Kasar dan Keras.

Cairan itu meluber keluar, tapi Jimin belum bisa mengatakkan jika milik Hyungnya itu melemas. Bahkan terasa keras lagi sekarang. "Unggg..."

"Sekali lagi... berbalik.." perintah Yoongi bagaikan hal mutlak baginya. Jimin mencoba menatap Yoongi melewati pundak sempitnya. Pipinya menggembung lucu sebelum rengekkan keluar.

"Hyuung..."

Merengut, Jimin hanya mendapat tatapan mesum Yoongi yang bermain dengan menggerak-gerakkan miliknya dibawah sana. Wajah tampan itu mendayu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya tak sabaran. "Cepat... sebelum rondenya kutambah." goda Yoongi membuat Jimin memutus tatapannya dengan wajah merona.

Ia berbalik perlahan.

Dan permainan kedua dilanjutkan.

.

.

.  
"Jiminie, ada apa dengan kakimu?" Heran Baekhyun melihat anak angkatnya itu dipamah oleh Yoongi menuju kursinya dimeja makan.

Jalan Jimin sedikit pincang mengingat nyeri yang ditorehkan Namja yang cengar-cengir sok polos itu. Hell, itu tidak terlihat seperti Yoongi yang biasanya.

Jimin memberikan tatapan lasernya.

"Yoongi Hyung mendorongku karena mencoba membangunkannya, dan aku terjatuh." Jawabnya dengan alasan yang akan membuat seorang Min Yoongi tertawa keras dengan seluruh gusi terpampang. Siku lengannya menyikut perut Yoongi.

"Ouh, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena itu. Apa doronganku terlalu 'keras' Jiminnie?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memanas, ia tau maksud Hyungnya.

Jimin mendudukkan diri dengan lembut disana. Takut jika bokongnya bertambah nyeri. Yoongi dengan wajah sok cute memeluk lengan Jimin manja, aish dasar iblis berwajah malaikat. Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan lucu kedua putranya itu, ia meletakkan piring terakhir diatas meja.

Yoongi menatapnya bingung, "Tumben Eomma memasak banyak." Celetuknya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

"Hari ini, sepupumu akan datang dan tinggal disini untuk sementara." Jelas Baekhyun lalu meneruskan, "Kau pasti senang... Kalian selalu bermain bersama sejak kecil..."

Yoongi terpaku.

 _"Hei, Cepat kesini Min! Ayo bermain basket_."

Matanya membola.

 _Buagh!_

 _"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuat kami kalah pendek!"_

Wajahnya memunculkan keringat dingin.

 _"Ayo tinggalkan si payah ini teman-teman."_

Sebuah tangan mungil menyapu dahinya, "Hyung kau pucat. Hyung baik-baik saja?" Nada khawatir terdengar dari mulut Jimin.

Yoongi menatap kosong, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin. Membuat si adik mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

Ia masih linglung kala ingatan mengerikan antara dirinya dan sang sepupu terbayang. Saat itu ia masihlah Namja kecil paling pendek dikeluarganya. Tidak mahir basket. Seorang anak kecil yang terlalu takut mengadu pada orang tuanya karena tidak mau diejek 'Pengadu'. Ia masihlah Min Yoongi yang payah.

Tapi sekarang...

Mereka beradu pandang, mata polos itu berkedip bingung dalam pantulan netra Yoongi.

...aku memiliki seseorang yang harus kujaga.

Yoongi menggeram rendah, mencium punggung tangan Jimin. Sekarang dia sudah bukan yang paling pendek dikeluarganya, Jimin yang paling pendek.

Dan sekarang ia telah menjadi ketua klub ekskul basket. Kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Lalu yang paling penting adalah, dia sudah berani menonjok seseorang. Ia terkenal sebagai seseorang yang memegang prinsip 'senggol bacok.'  
Pemarah dan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Ia sudah siap.

.

.

.  
Oke, dia juga bertumbuh.

"Hai sepupu." Sosok itu menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Min Yifan, atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Sepupu Yoongi.

"Hai, Kris." Balasnya dengan wajah datar, disampingnya Jimin berdiri malu-malu karena masih menganggap Kris orang asing. Ya... ini kali pertamanya dia bertemu Kris.

Kris menengok pada Namja manis itu, "Oh. Kau Jimin ya? Aku Min Yifan, secara hukum aku juga Sepupumu. Salam kenal. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris saja." Tangan besar itu terulur dan Kris tersenyum lebar.

Jimin menerima ulurannya, "Jimin, Park Jimin. Salam kenal." Ia berbisik malu. Mencoba melepaskan pagutan tangan keduanya.

Tapi Kris malah menariknya lalu menunduk dengan mata membulat menatap kedua tangan mereka, "Tanganmu mungil sekali, dan lembut. Seperti wanita." Ia meremas tangan yang lebih kecil, membuat Jimin tidak nyaman.

"Lepaskan tangan adikku." Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Tatapan membara Kris membuatnya merasa jika sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat saingan.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri disofa dekat televisi, diikuti Jimin disampingnya. "Hyung, Hyung baik-baik saja?" Jimin mengelus pipi pucat Yoongi.

Secepat kilat Yoongi menarik pipi Jimin dan menempelkan kedua bibir miliknya, matanya terpejam nyaman berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang membola. Hal aneh, dirasakan Jimin. Jika boleh ia berpendapat, Ciuman ini terasa putus asa.

Akhirnya Jimin ikut memejamkan mata, tangannya bergerak mengalungi leher Yoongi. "Eummhhh... Ahnn..."

Erangan menggemaskan keluar perlahan dibarengi suara kecipak basah pergulatan lidah mereka yang tercipta. Yoongi sangat mendominasi dan tidak bisa didominasi. Jimin bersusah payah mengimbangi ciuman liar mereka.

"Wow."

Mereka melepas diri secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya hanya Jimin yang berusaha melepas diri, sedangkan Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"K-Kris Hyung..."

Kris menyeringai. "Wah... wah... Apa ini? Cinta diantara saudara? Menyentuh sekali." Namja itu terkekeh, "Apa yaa... respon keluarga besar jika mendengar ini... Sebenarnya apa sih maksud kalian?"

Jimin terbelalak, Yoongi mendengus tak peduli. "Kami ini-"

"Ah, Kami hanya menunjukkan kasih sayang antara persaudaraan kami." Sahut Jimin memotong Yoongi yang menatapnya melotot.

Kris sok terkejut, ia menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oh! Begitu... Jadi aku bisa ikut!"

"Menjauh dari Jimin, Yifan!"

Ia melompat ke sofa dan langsung memerangkap kedua bibir ranum Jimin. Menciumnya dengan liar tanpa memperdulikan tendangan kasar Yoongi pada punggungnya.

"YAA!"

Sepupunya memang minta dibunuh.

.

.  
 **THE END**

 **Okeh, ada yang inget kisah Spongebob yang punya sepupu pulang dari penjara itu? :'v**

 **Sebenernya Zyan nggak tau ini ngetik apa. :v**

 **Zyan cuma suka tiap ngebaca respon reader dikolom review...**


End file.
